


My Blood Is Wine (Only You Can Drink)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Vampire Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Duzell, Blood Drinking, Blood Whores, Duzell doesn't die, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Poor Ishtar, Protective Duzell, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Duzell is presumed dead the vampires attack and Ishtar is taken prisoner. Stripped of her title and made to be nothing more than a blood whore, the former princess has lost all hope and can only long for the freedom of death. That is, until the Vampire King awakens once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blood Is Wine (Only You Can Drink)

Duzell has been dead for four months when the vampires come. They kill and capture half of the guards in the castle, spilling blood and staining the ground crimson. They can’t enter the castle with all the charms and wards up, but they can bring hell to the people outside it’s safety. Which is why Ishtar, who hadn’t been inside the castle and taking her classes like an obedient little princess, and had instead been sitting in the fields were she had once played and laughed with her beloved Duzzie, is taken. They bind and bruise her wrists with harsh rope and drag her by her hair through the carnage. She barely even has time to weep at the sight of Darres, brave Darres, dead and limp on the grass, neck torn open.

No one is left to protect her, no is left to save her. Her loved ones are all dead and Ishtar is oh so alone, her future dead and wasted like Darres’ body. They’re not going to get married, she’s not going to rule as queen with Darres by her side and she’s not going to have the future Phelios or Duzell’s reincarnation like she promised.

Ishtar can’t even bring herself to fight.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for her to find out what they want. Blood. Of course it’s blood; they’re vampires after all. And yet… It is something in the once princess that has her fighting and screaming, thrashing in strong arms and lashing out at anything she can reach as a cruel looking vampire bares his fangs at her, tangling his fingers in her long and matted hair, yanking her head back and forcing her neck to arch, leaving her all too vulnerable. It isn’t until he sinks his fangs into fragile flesh, drinking greedily from her body, that she duly realizes that in all her dreams and nightmares and imaginings… She had always thought that Duzell would be the one to do this, the one she’d trust, the one who’d sink his teeth into her flesh and slowly drink from her neck in tender sips as he stroked her hair, reminding her that she could trust him, that she was safe with him. Except, this vampire is not her beloved Duzzie and she is definitely not safe.

She sinks into unconsciousness with the hope that she’ll be able to see her Vampire King and her once-future-husband in death.

* * *

Ishtar wakes feeling utterly weak, and _(unfortunately)_ not dead. She isn’t sure why that is, but she’s more focused on the spinning of her head when she tries to lift it. Her stomach growls anxiously and the princess struggles to remember the last time she’d eaten; but she can’t tell how much time as passed and quickly gives up. Who knows how long she’s been unconscious? How long she’s been missing, taken from her kingdom?

Her arms shake as she struggles into a sitting position, body trembling with cold. Her dress is in tatters and is surely covered in filth. She doesn’t even want to think about what she must look like, for that matter.

The princess doesn’t know how long it is until she hears the click of footsteps echoing down to where ever it is that she’s been tossed, all she knows is that the polished woman who comes into view, is a vampire. She’s holding a lantern that burns Ishtar’s green eyes and tisks in disapproval.

“Come on, girl.” She snaps, grabbing the human’s dirty arm and yanking her weak body up. “We’ve got work to do.”

Ishtar doesn’t understand.

* * *

She still doesn’t understand as she’s bathed and clothed in a soft dress and donned with jewels and make-up as if she were still a princess. Nor does she understand when she’s sat in a room full of food and told to eat. But she thinks she begins to, when she is moved into a room full of vampires, paraded around with a group of other humans as their hungry eyes follow them, heart sinking as slowly they are picked off, taken and drawn to a vampires side. Some are seated in laps or couches, others are forced to the floor. Ishtar, is shoved against a wall, hot breaths brushing against her exposed neck. Her neck which is framed with jewels, her hair done up and revealing the bruised skin perfectly.

The princess fears she’ll be sick.

Because she knows now, what she’s meant for, understands perfectly what this means as her neck is pierced for the second time.

A blood whore.

She’s a blood whore. And no one is ever going to save her from this hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought? :3


End file.
